Of Chocolate Chocobos and Fireworks
by Crystal Royale
Summary: It's his least favorite holiday, and it just got worse. Or did it? Belated Valentine's Day one-shot.


Hello, everyone! I've finally gotten over my terrible writer's block! Well, enough to write this at least. It's amazing what strange ideas you get late at night. Though 12:02 a.m. isn't really all that late.

And yes, this is a Valentine's Day fic, and I know it's late, but college life is way too hectic, even to write a one-shot in one day.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII, FFVII: AC, or FFVII: DoC, or any of the characters, etc. Vincent has scared off the plot bunnies for the moment. Not the best idea to make him mad.

* * *

**Of Chocolate Chocobos and Fireworks**

**A one-shot for Valentine's Day**

He was sitting by the window sill, staring out at the main square. Everyone there was celebrating the day's holiday, the holiday he hated the most for multiple reasons. One of which was walking in the door at the moment.

"Hey, Vinnie!" Yuffie said happily, far too hyper.

"Who gave you sugar?" he asked flatly.

Yuffie paused for a second, thinking. "Lessee, Tifa and Marlene and Barrett and Cloud, though I think that was Tifa too, and Cid and—"

"Point made," he cut in, imagining several ways to hurt everyone that had even so much as thought to give this woman sugar. As if she wasn't hyper enough.

Yuffie laughed. "I got you a present, Vinnie," she smiled, holding out a box wrapped in pink and red paper, tied with a white ribbon, and covered in hearts.

He twitched, staring at the—_thing. _"What is that?" he said, revolted.

"It's your present, silly!" she said, laughing again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Vinnie!"

He twitched again, sliding back into the shadows. "Keep it. 'Happy' is the wrong word to describe today."

Yuffie groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Vinnie, cheer up! Today is your holiday after all."

Vincent Valentine glared at the perpetually hyper ninja girl.

"Well, it is," she half-smiled. "And as such, you should get at least one present. I mean, it's not your birthday and it's not Christmas, but . . . ."

She continued blabbing on and on about holidays and presents and the like. Vincent let her rant, trying to think of the quickest way to get rid of the brat. His thought process was broken when Yuffie's present went flying towards him. The paper was half-shredded by the time he realized what it was; Yuffie had inadvertently thrown it whole gesturing wildly, and had yet to notice.

Intrigued by the now exposed lettering of 'c-h-o-c-o,' and wanting to be rid of the horrid paper, Vincent finished unwrapping the present, wondering if a chocobo could possibly fit inside the small package.

It turned out that there _were_ chocobos in the box—twelve of them in fact.

"What?" Vincent asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"Huh?" Yuffie gasped, cut off mid-sentence.

"Chocolate . . . Chocobos?" he read off of the box he was holding.

"Yep!" she chirped. "They're _so_ good; you just _have_ to try one!"

He vaguely wondered how anyone could ever connect chocolate and chocobos, other than the fact that they shared the same first five letters.

Yuffie was staring to ramble on about said Chocolate Chocobos when the fireworks stared going off. Within seconds, Vincent found himself dodging the ninja as she raced towards the window to get a better look.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed, awed. "I didn't know they were going to set off fireworks!" All of the outdoor lights had been turned off so that the fireworks could bee seen more easily by the townsfolk.

Vincent took the opportunity to move towards the door in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately for him, Yuffie noticed.

"And where do you think you're going, Vincent Valentine?" she asked, grabbing his cloak firmly before he could make his escape, and causing him to drop the Chocolate Chocobos in the process.

"You've got to see this!" She proceeded to drag him back towards the window. "They're so pretty!"

For once, the normally overly-talkative ninja princess was silent, for which the former Turk was grateful. However, she now had a death grip on his arm, so he resigned himself to watching the fireworks for the time being.

Yuffie was right; the fireworks were pretty, in their own way. The multi-colored lights (not just red and white) formed flowers, hearts, stars, and other shapes, not all of which were related to the holiday, including a few golden chocobos.

By the time the fireworks had ceased, Yuffie had fallen asleep leaning against Vincent. He carried her over to the bed on the opposite side of the hotel room, setting her down gently so as not to wake her. She was much more tolerable when she was asleep. He turned around to resume what he had been doing before the princess had barged in (which consisted of staring at the floor), but the girl had somehow managed to grab a hold of his cape yet again. So as not to further shred his already tattered cape, Vincent sat on the edge of the bed.

After awhile, Yuffie shifted so that she was snuggled up against the former Turk's back. He was surprised at how cold the girl was, but then again, the tank top that she was wearing didn't quite meet her short shorts. Not exactly the best outfit to wear if one was trying to keep warm. Although Yuffie did seem to be running around a lot.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head at the thought of the princess' antics. But so long as she was asleep, she couldn't annoy him. Except for the death grip she still had on his cape.

* * *

The next thing Vincent knew, he was waking up, feeling truly rested for the first time in a long time. Someone, most likely Yuffie, had removed his shoes and gauntlet, as well as his cape. Feeling something pressed against his back, he turned to see Yuffie herself wrapped up in said cape, cuddled up next to him. She had also removed her own shoes, a pair of the knee-high boots she favored.

He attempted to get up without waking her, but the absence of his warmth woke her anyways.

"Good morning, Vinnie," Yuffie said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned once before getting up to hug him from behind, his cape still draped over her shoulders. "You're warm."

"Compared to you, anyone's warm," he noted.

She giggled. "But you're comfy too, Vinnie. Well, without the pointy shoes and gauntlet, anyways," she added, glancing at the offending items, which she had placed next to the table by the bed.

He didn't reply.

"So, did you have a happy Valentine's Day, Vince?"

He thought about the nonsensical Chocolate Chocobos, mentally shaking his head at the thought of it. Then he remembered how rested he was feeling at the moment.

"I suppose . . . it wasn't so bad after all," he said, smiling softly.

Yuffie laughed again, triumphant this time. Vincent turned to look at her quizzically.

"Cid owes me big!" she said happily. "I bet him that I could get you to smile on Valentine's Day, and he bet that I couldn't! Ha ha!"

Sighing slightly, he told her, "Today is the fifteenth of February, Yuffie."

She paused for a moment before her face reflected her sudden fury.

"Screw you, Vincent Valentine!" she shouted. "Screw you!"

His response was a single raised eyebrow.

* * *

Wow, that was longer than I expected. Yayness for play on words!

I hope you all enjoy this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Sayonara for now!

Cryssy


End file.
